


Trust

by skripka



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Episode s02e07 Out of Time, Episode s02e08 Four Months Ago, Episode s02e08 speculation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Peter doesn't mind too much, until they start messing with his brain.





	Trust

They don't call it a prison, of course. It's "protective custody." Peter isn't fooled. 

They're not protecting _him._ They're protecting themselves.

Since the explosion, since the deal he made for Nathan's healing, Peter's telepathy has been erratic. It's still enough to feel the very real fear hiding behind the bland smiles and gestures.

"We want to help you." 

"It's for the best." 

"Mr. Petrelli, you have to trust _somebody_ at some point."

That last one burns the most. Peter never learned how to trust. The only thing in his life that came close is Nathan, and they won't let Peter see him.

"He'll be fine, Mr. Petrelli. There won't even be scars."

Trust.

Yeah, right.

And now, Peter's in a cell. All white, all bland, nearly empty. The bed is comfortable enough, and they're not skimping on tiny luxuries. It's a suitable prison, he guesses, except for the whole _prison_ aspect.

It occurs to Peter, after about a solid week in his room--cell--that he might have already lost his mind. It's not that he really intends on reneging on the deal he made--Petrellis keep their word, at least when they're not lying--but there's only so much boredom one human mind can deal with, and he may have already hit his limit.

Turning the faucets in his tiny bathroom into solid gold really isn't productive, but it's amusing, at least.

That's when they move him to a new location, and he meets Adam.

Adam is a lifeline, of sorts. Not that Adam is _sane_ , per se, but at least he's different and new, and quite a conversationalist. Nearly as convincing as Nathan at his best, even, and that impresses Peter. His standards haven't fallen that far, after all.

Their cells adjoin, a private sitting area next to the shared bath. Adam laughs when Peter "decorates" the bathroom again. 

"That's quite a power, there."

Peter doesn't care. Human contact is human contact, and he can feel himself stepping away from the edge of insanity just from being around Adam and his unique perspective.

Adam's probably right, Peter admits. The Company may think they're on the side of good, but even Peter can see that their methods leave more than a bit to be desired. Peter's used expedience as an excuse before, and he knows how hollow it can be. He lies awake at night, considering all that he knows about the Company, about Adam, and everything he remembers from before the explosion.

It leaves his stomach sour in the morning.

There are tests, of course. Endurance, strength, pain--all designed to push Peter to his limits. Every day. At least it's something to break the monotony. Peter doesn't mind too much, until they start messing with his brain.

Everyone has limits, and that's when Peter starts to break. 

It's small pieces at first--a memory of a day here, there--nothing big, nothing that's _him,_ but still. 

"Now will you believe me?" Adam asks, as Peter's curled up in the chair he's claimed as his own.

The Company is evil. Adam is his friend. Peter reaches out, touches the other man's fingers.

"We regenerate. We're immortal," Adam continues. "And they'll keep us here, locked up like animals, for the rest of eternity, or until they slice us open to see how our brains work."

Peter wants to puke, but his stomach is empty. The bile rises in his throat. He can't remember if he's eaten today. The thought makes his insides spasm, and he passes Adam to the gold-fixtured bathroom and coughs up acid into the sink.

Adam is behind Peter when he finally looks up. "You have the strength. I have the plan. It's escape or eternity."

"How." Peter doesn't even question Adam any more. He knows who to trust now.

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 2007, LJ-land


End file.
